Lestrange Horrors
by RaaiSesshyFan
Summary: Written for prompt challenge community, 10 per genre, over at LJ with the "Horror/Triller" table. It focuses on Rabastan/Hermione with some action involving Rodolphus. Now complete!
1. Trapped

Figured I would post this collection here.

These were written for 10_per_genre over at Livejournal with the "Horror/Thriller" table.

It focuses on Rabastan/Hermione with some action involving Rodolphus. **  
**

**Prompt:** Trapped  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione/Rodolphus  
**Warnings:** Implied sexual content and mild language.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580 **for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Hermione kept sending counter spells while moving out of the way when she knew a spell wouldn't protect her. A chair being pushed back roughly against the wall made her assumption correct. A sizzling sound reached her ears and she couldn't believe what she saw: the chair was melting. Oozing away like it was merely wax. She had never- A piece of wood exploded on the wall near where she hid and she immediately got down to crawl away quickly like those in the army.

Her minds was in overdrive, trying to think of a plan before she jumped at another piece of furniture exploding: this time in front of her. Gritting her teeth, she closed her eyes to make sure none of the pieces went in them before hearing someone snicker and that snicker grew into a dark laugh.

"You can hide all you can, little witch, but you certainly won't get out free."

"Or all in one piece."

The two brothers laughed while Hermione wanted to shut them up. If only she had the strength to push the couch - wait, she could with her wand! Feeling stupid for a moment, Hermione didn't bother to cover up her shout of the spell that sent the couch flying toward the brothers like a huge boulder. The sound of two men groaning and bangs on the wall made her smile a little before controlling herself. Acting cocky wasn't a good idea since that always led to one downfall. No, she had to remain restrained, especially with these two.

While lecturing herself, Hermione had stood up immediately and ran out the door just at the same time the couch was thrown back. It seemed Death Eaters could avoid death by mere furniture. She ran down the stairs as fast as she could and hopped down the last three so she could find her friends. The two brothers she had dealt with were hot on her tracks and right when she heard them shout a spell, she took a sharp turn to the left. Hermione found herself in an empty room, the very room where she was planning to make a study.

She stared at the two brothers come in, noticing their bruises from the couch that she launched at them. Their shoes echoed in the room like a bell while their grins spoke of nothing nice. She wasn't expecting them to be nice ones either. These two were known to torture and she had to be careful.

Very. Careful.

Hermione licked her lips while she stared at them as if trying to challenge them to attack her. Instead of that pissing them off and meeting that challenge, they were amused. Sickeningly amused.

"Looks like the little witch still wishes to put up a fight, even though she's trapped now."

Hermione bit back a laugh. She was trapped before and she could get away from them again. Only, this would be a lot more difficult.

"Yes, yes she does. Let's play a little game with her."

Hermione merely lifted an eyebrow.

"Oh look, she's curious." The one on the right, Rodolphus, started to walk around her while still pointing his wand at her. Hermione didn't bother to put up her own wand since she knew that wouldn't help her any. She couldn't win a two on one duel with these brothers, especially in an open room. "They say that curiosity killed the cat." Hermione felt his hand press behind her on her neck, feeling the wood dig and kiss at her skin. The tip was still warm from the spells and curses that the owner sent after her.

The other brother, Rabastan, just continued to stare at her while he smiled darkly in amusement. Hermione simply stared back despite feeling that irritating dig of the wand behind her. "Hm, she has quite a hard gaze. How about we show her that staring is very much impolite, Rodolphus?"

"I should also show you how barging into one's house is impolite," she said calmly without missing a single beat. "Especially when I didn't have a notice before." That line sent the brothers laughing, the sound echoing in the empty room while Hermione kept a straight face. Years with Malfoy sort of helped with that habit.

"My, such a quick wit you have." The blasted wand dug into her skin and she really had the itch to punch the bastard away. "She should entertain us instead."

The two brothers looked at each with a gleam in their eye and Hermione so very much wanted to kill them right then and there. She knew that look, any woman would. If they didn't, they would get their answer since the two brothers started to snicker and share how they would pleasure her, not even caring of how she felt about it. Hermione tried to block them out but she couldn't since they were so detailed. The one with hot candle wax being sprayed upon her while she was tied up and being fucked without mercy by the both of them made her sick to her stomach.

Hermione wished she wasn't trapped by these two. They made the idea of torture seem like nothing compared to what they were going to do to her.


	2. Unknown

**Prompt:** Unknown  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** Violence, Coarse Language, and a hint of torture/BDSM.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580 **for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Hermione and her two friends ventured on, their guards up for any movement that would give away the enemy. The three of them turned here and there cautiously with their wands drawn out.

"It's quiet," whispered Ron.

"Too quiet," answered Harry while his eyes frantically moved.

Hermione rolled her eyes. Men could be such babies, especially one certain Malfoy. The prat always ran away from danger while threatening to tell his father. That's what happened when you depended on someone for too long. Not to mention being snobby as well.

Clearing her thoughts, Hermione spoke up, "We know what happens when it's too quiet. You two always state the obvious. Not to mention freak out."

"It's not like all of us can be so calm," stuttered Ron.

"It's time to start then," snapped Hermione.

"Quit it you two," hissed Harry. This always happened when he brought the two along after both of them broke up a year ago. Always bantering away, which made his ears wish to fall off.

"She started it-"

"Ronald," warned Hermione.

"...sorry."

Harry and Hermione rolled their eyes. They knew Ron liked to distract himself while talking since he still became afraid with these sorts of...adventures.

A cliché snap sounded to their left, making the three of them focus on it. Ron whined a bit while Harry and Hermione stayed calm.

"I hope it was just a rabbit," squeaked Ron.

"Rabbit? Clearly you insult us," boomed an amused, rough voice.

The three of them moved back to back - so predictable - while Death Eaters appeared around them.

"I told you to be quiet," hissed Hermione.

They were in deep trouble now. Now if their master came they were -

"Harry Potter...and his friends. Oh what a nice evening this will turn out to be."

-royally screwed.

"Don't you all think so, my servants?" A mumble of agreements answered before Voldemort brought up his hand to silence them with a growing grin. "Let's see...what shall we do to them? Better yet, who's first?"

Ron was surprisingly not quivering his wand and he was doing a good job to steel his fear. Harry always looked determined while Hermione, oh she was having fun sending a death glare. The very kind of glare that gave a silent unknowing challenge to the Dark Lord. Everyone knew he loved power - the irony of it all - and to back down? Well, that certainly wasn't in his to-do list - which was very long.

"Hmm...," he leered at Hermione. "What a powerful glare you're giving off."

Hermione stayed silent since she didn't trust her own tongue around him. To even anger him was asking for a death wish. Voldemort's eyes narrowed at her, "You dare to look at me this way, Mudblood?" Hermione felt Ron and Harry become tense while she merely smiled in a mockingly way yet still sent that glare at Voldemort.

A snake like hiss escaped from the Dark Lord, clearly not liking to be mocked. Hermione snorted mentally in amusement. So, he didn't like it when his enemies didn't cower before him? Just like any ordinary villain.

"Let's see how much you will smile after this is cast on you!" He spat out "_Crucio!_" with his wand pointed towards her.

It was so predictable that Hermione had shoved her friends down while she ducked out of harm's way just when he finished spitting the words out. However, this only made him angrier.

"You dare to dodge it? All of you," he looked at his Death Eaters before gesturing sharply, "attack them!"

Harry faced off Voldemort - really, everything was so predictable now - while Hermione and Ron helped to fend each other off against the rest. The Death Eaters clearly knew that Harry was their Dark Lord's prey, not theirs.

Hermione suddenly felt unbearable pain before falling upon the ground and flailed. She felt like her bones were on fire while her head was being hammered in with a nail. Her entire body thrashed around like some crazed creature and she felt something impact with her leg. Maybe it was her leg that impacted with it. She didn't know nor could she stay on that thought since the pain was so...so... It was...disappearing!

Whoever casted the curse probably didn't have enough will to cause her pain but who in the world would even cast it like so? They were Death Eaters for Merin's sake!

"What a pity. Your friends didn't hold off, especially that Mudblood of a witch after receiving that Cruciatus curse from one of my Death Eaters. Ah, yes. Who was it that casted it, hm?" None of them moved, which made Voldemort chuckle in amusement. A disgusting hiss yet dark sort of chuckle. "Come now, don't be shy. Crabbe? Was it you? Of course not. Malfoy? How about you? No again? Ah, I know who it might be. One of my most loyal followers, the Lestranges. You three have used the curse often, so it must be one of you."

"As much as I would like to, my lord, it wasn't me," said a manically giggling Bellatrix. Hermione had to hold in a snort. "I was too busy having fun messing with Weasley, the bloody traitor of a family he belongs to!"

"Yes, yes.."

"It was my brother, dark one," said Rodolphus.

Hermione could just imagine the dramatic way Voldemort would turn to the brother with an amused yet sick expression on his...mutant face.

Voldemort should definitely be in theatre.

"Rabastan, why didn't you answer?"

"I was thinking of other ways to torture-"

"Other ways? To torture the mudblood?"

"If you will allow it, dark one."

"Hmm... So, that means you didn't...kill her?" The last two words were a deep yet hissed-like whisper.

"She's stubborn and too prideful to let herself die it seems. I merely wish to...break her."

"Ah. I see. So you wish to torture her and break her. But, what will you do after that, I wonder?"

"Make her disappear."

The laugh of the Dark Lord echoed in the area, which was soon joined by laughs of his followers. Hermione grit her teeth, trying to think of some way to get her and her friends out of here but her brain wouldn't work. No matter how many times she racked through it to find a plan, nothing came out. It's like it made a decision to surrender for her.

Well then. She'll let this "Rabastan" know that she wasn't easy to break like mere glass. Oh no, she would show him. She would show them all.

* * *

I'll be uploading the other chapters tomorrow. In the meantime, feel free to share what you think of it so far and what I should improve on, thanks!


	3. Taken

**Prompt:** Taken  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** Coarse Language and a hint of BDSM/Torture.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580 **for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

The door shut behind her while she was forced into the room only lit with candles, the light bouncing off the many contraptions that spoke of pain for those trapped by them. Hermione felt her stomach clench at the sight before whirling around, her brain already thinking of ways to get out.

"Now, let's start. Perhaps with... So, you still wish to fight?"

"Let me go right this instant."

A laugh came from the man, the Death Eater and now her captor. This was a man who killed and tortured without hesitation. Not just with magic it seemed. "What makes you think I'll follow your command?"

"What makes you think I'll obey what _you_say?"

"I have ways to make sure that you _will_," he seemed to purr in the thought of using the control curse upon her.

Hermione clenched her teeth while glaring at him. "You're a sick man. Even more of a coward to use magic when I'm disarmed and can't defend myself." She saw his jaw move and that made her lips twitch, wanting to smile. This one didn't like to be called a coward.

"Very well then. I always wanted more of a challenge. No wands." He tossed his to the far corner near the door. "No magic."

"That goes for wandless magic as well."

A chuckle came from Rabastan. "Clever thinking. Now, let's get started." He walked towards her. No, it was more like a prowl, like a predator not even bothering to crouch down to kill its prey. Instead, it would use its solid appearance of strength to make the prey back down.

Only Hermione wasn't one to do so. "How about a bargain? I get myself to the door and you let me free and will not capture me again."

"If not?"

Oh, she would humor him. "I'm sure you know what will happen."

A dark smile appeared on his lips, "Yes. Quite right. Hm, but will I accept such a thing? And... how would you plan to escape?"

"Only one way to find out."

"What a clever and manipulating witch you are."

"I learn from the best," she hissed. "Do you agree?"

"Haha! Do I? Either way, you won't get out."

"Watch me." Hermione made way to the other side of one contraption and to another, Rabastan in tow after her.

"Come now, this is no time for games," he hissed.

"Didn't you wish for a challenge?" She walked around the other side of the table as he went after her.

"Challenge, yes, games, no."

"It's the same since games are used as challenges." Just a bit more distraction and she could dash onward to the door. However, Rabastan had longer legs and made her move behind another contraption that was quite small.

_Bugger_. He was pretty good at this and she had to remind herself why. _Of course he is, he probably did this a lot with others._

"I grow tired of this," he said while pushing the contraption to the side and grabbed her. Hermione's brain worked immediately and she grabbed him by the crotch. Hard. Rabastan hissed in a breath, Hermione shoved him back with all her strength could muster with her hand still on his crotch and ran for the door.

"Oh no you don't," he muttered dangerously and accio'ed his wand, immediately casting the Imperius Curse on her.

"We had a-"

"Witch, don't you forget that I'm not a honorable wizard. I'm a Death Eater and given that hell of a chase, and that dirty grab might I add, I'm going to make you scream until you can't talk. I'm going to make you so sore, you won't be able to sit down without wincing in pain. I'm going to make you _wish_that you have never fooled with me."

Hermione suddenly wished she had taken her Time Turner with her.


	4. Pursuit

**Prompt:** Pursuit  
**Pairing: **Rabastan/Hermione/Rodolphus  
**Warning: **None that I can think of that needs to be warned.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580 **for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Her legs screamed against her will while she kept running. The fight had broken out like a bomb and it had gotten out of control like fire. The group got separated and now, Hermione had to fight off not one but two Death Eaters all on her own. Yeah, the joy was coursing through her all right.

A spell ricocheted off a tree and Hermione had to duck out of harm's way before diving behind a trunk of a tree nearby. Gripping her wand tightly, she pressed her back against the bark of the tree while listening carefully. Every sense in her body was on overdrive while she waited.

"Come out, muggleborn. We know you're around here somewhere."

How she wished to send the both of them onto their backs with a spell. Her knuckles started to become white with her grip tightening over her wand. With a decision made, Hermione launched a spell to both of them to distract them before yelling out a disarming spell, but it failed. It was worth a shot.

One of them tsked at her, "Surely you can do better." Her lips thinned while she glared at them.

"Oh, she's angry."

"Since she gave us quite a pursuit, we should reward her." What?

The other brother cracked a smile, "Yes. Yes we shall."

Hermione took her chance to shoot a spell at them and was successful as both of them smacked onto the floor. "There's your reward for being distracted and letting a witch have her time to think out a plan."

The two wizards groaned before getting up, the older one wiping his clothing. "Indeed. Howev-what...she ran again."

"Given how many people have faced us and not one survived, she surely knows that would happen to her."

"You have to admit it Rodolphus, she's quite clever."

"Too clever."

"Hmm...thinking what I'm thinking?"

The both of them smiled at each other, the same thought and image in their head. Oh, they would chase her all right but when they caught her, she would be rewarded properly.


	5. Sleep With One Eye Open

**Prompt:** Sleep with one eye open  
**Pairing: **Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warning: **Violence, Coarse Language, and Torture (curse).

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580 **for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Voldemort was already dead, but the Death Eaters that had scattered were on the run to other places in the world so as not to die. At least, that was only a few. The Lestranges were the only ones to stay in England to finish what their leader had not. They were the most loyal and because of that loyalty, they wouldn't let what their master had wished fail; Kill the Muggleborns and Harry Potter as well as everyone who had stood against them. But Harry Potter's name was the biggest on the list. The only problem was that his friends got in their way along with those blasted teachers.

But today, oh today was when they planned to surprise them. They let them think they quit after two months rolled passed and they stayed in the shadows like death itself just waiting for someone to meet their end in life.

"I want to kill him," purred Bellatrix while letting out her infamous insane giggle. "I'll make him squirm like a rat while you two tortures his little friends; The traitor and the Mudblood."

"Rabastan seems to have been looking at her."

"Oh dear. Looks like I have been caught," he said while smirking.

"Don't tell me you...fancy the little witch," spoke Bellatrix while twisting her wand against the raggedy locks upon her head and walked toward him.

"Come now, that's an insult. I merely wish to... How shall I put it...torture her while she cries out."

Bellatrix started to let out a little laugh at the mention of torture before it came to a full outright manaic like laugh at the mention of Hermione crying out. "Yes. That's exactly it! During that dear Harry will be ripped from the inside out while his friends are too busy to watch. He'll be thinking that they are dying and wouldn't be able to take it. Oh, I want to go and do it now!"

Rodolphus caught his wife, poor guy, and pulled her back. "Be calm. It won't be much of a surprise in the night time."

"But that's when they are asleep, thinking they're safe."

"Won't be much fun, now would it?"

Bellatrix tilted her head while twisting herself free from her so called husband and tilted her head in thought. "Yes..." A smile grew on her face. "The daylight it is then. Happily going about their business and that's when we get them. We'll finally do what Lord Voldemort couldn't! We'll kill Harry Potter and his friends!"

Her laugh cracked maniacally in the air yet despite how loud and dreary it sounded, it didn't reach anyone. Not even to wake the dead.

"Hermione!"

"Oh, what is it now, Ron," said Hermione while looking up from her book.

"Your bloody feline put hair on my toothbrush again! I would've almost gagged if I didn't see it at the last moment and didn't put it in my mouth!"

Hermione sighed before rolling her eyes. "It's not like it'll kill you."

"It just might!"

"Just pull them off, Ron, and put your toothbrush in the drawer. Crookshanks won't be able to get hair on it then. Close the door too, Ron."

Hermione heard him mumble while stomping off before shaking her head. That's when Harry entered and sat down on the chair across from her, "It looks like they're really gone for good."

"We can't know that for certain, Harry," she said while still reading.

"There's been no attacks. Nowhere. Not even across the world."

"Still," Hermione closed her book after bookmarking it. "We need to keep our eyes open to anything. They're Death Eaters, Harry. They'll do anything, even to trick us."

Harry let out a long sigh before leaning on his legs, "Yeah, I know. It's just...I don't know. It feels like they've given up."

Hermione let out a little laugh, "I doubt they just completely given up to something that they devoted their very existence to."

Harry looked at her for a while. "You know, I've always wanted to thank you for giving us your clever advice."

A haughty smile surfaced up, "Of course. Without my help, you'll still be stuck wondering what the Philosopher's stone is."

The both of them laughed while Ron walked in, "Okay...what did I miss?"

"Harry's compliment of my intelligence."

"Oh... I always found it annoying."

Pillows met his face and body from his two friends.

"Can we go now?" whined Bellatrix.

"No, not yet."

"They'll be gone by then." She was acting like an any spoiled offspring would.

"They're not all together and that's what we want, don't we?"

"Ye~s," purred Bellatrix. However, when Harry finally appeared, after Ron disappeared, Bellatrix started to walk forward but were held by her husband and his brother. "I want to kill him!"

"You will, but wait. Remember? You want all of them together so that Harry will feel terrible of not doing anything and thinking his friends are watching."

It was so easy to control her now, unlike before.

Bellatrix looked like she was about to stomp her foot but when Ron finally walked in, she wretched herself free. "It's time now. The time that Harry Potter and his friends living comes to an end!" She set off to a run with the two wizards following after before they separated so that they could take them in different directions. Bellatrix pointed her wand and set it on fire, causing the kitchen and part of the dining room going off in flames. Her laugh rang out while she jumped up like a child, "Come out, come out, Harry Potter!" She spat out his name like it was blood of a muggleborn. "It's time for you die~. Don't be shy, come out!" She set the roof on fire and twirled around in glee of the sight of the flames eating up the building that gave shelter to the three. For now.

Harry come out the door, his friends following since it was no use to stay inside, yet they were cautious not to be hit by the spells that were shot at him.

"Hiding behind a Muggle's car." Bellatrix send that too upon flames. "Come now, Harry, your blood is better than that."

"What are you doing here," shouted Ron.

"Oh, no manners. Weasleys always do that: Skipping introductions with their temper. It's no wonder your hair is a fiery red." Ron suddenly tensed up before falling to ground screaming. "Naughty boys need to be punished for speaking at their elders that way, especially you Weasleys."

"Stop it!" Hermione hated seeing this curse but on her friends, it was even worse.

"Mudbloods do love to think they're equal."

Hermione sent off a spell at Bellatrix yet she countered it easily. "I don't think I'm equal." Hermione shot off another to where Rodolphus was, who grunted in pain. "I know I am." She wouldn't have been able to do that if it weren't Harry still holding out his wand at Bellatrix. While Bellatrix was blabbering away, she was studying the surroundings that looked out-of-place and had spot the eldest brother. The other one was being difficult to find.

"Having trouble, Mudblood?" She had gotten over that word a few years ago but it still gnawed at her nerves.

"Trouble with pests? Yes." Hermione watched as Bellatrix's expression turned grim with satisfaction. Rabastan, who was nearby, couldn't help but chuckle silently. She had wit and a sharp tongue it seemed.

"It looks like you need to be taught to hold your tongue as well, filthy Mudblood!"

"Didn't your mother teach you not to call other people names?"

Bellatrix hissed out before sending spell after spell, clearly showing her control - little as it was - had snapped. Her mind was in a killing state and was dead set on the wrong target. Harry helped as much as he could while Rodolphus and Rabastan soon joined the fight, causing Ron to help as well.

"I'll make you scream! I'll make you wither in pain and beg for mercy before I'm through with you," threatened Bellatrix while shooting spells at Hermione viciously.

"Calm her down, Rodolphus, or she'll send those bloody spells at us!"

"Does it look like I'm certified? It's suicide to even talk to her directly when she's like this!"

"I see you have experience."

"You don't know the third of it."

Hermione started to walk away from her friends to get a wide birth and right when Harry was wondering why, it clicked. She was trying to get Bellatrix to focus on only her spells. This was one of those times that he was sure glad she was on his side. Hermione nodded at him, a signal to cast a disarming spell at the same time. Only, it didn't work.

"You two are nothing against me! Nothing! Avada Kadavra!" The wand pointed to Harry as she said it and he dodged it just in time. Ron was thankfully not behind him. Bellatrix started to laugh while shooting the killing curse again and again at Harry. Hermione started to worry despite knowing Harry's experience with it.

"Hermione! Help Ron!"

"But-"

"Just do it!"

Hermione clenched her jaw before following her friend's command. When she got to Ron's side, he let out a breath in relief, "Finally I get some back up."

"Good to see you as well," Hermione said dryly yet with a smile before sending back a spell that the older brother sent.

"Is Harry all right?"

"Yes." Hermione suddenly felt pain shooting throughout her body and cried out.

"Hermione! Agh!" Ron was hit with the curse as well and both of them reacted to the curse like they were being tortured.

"Your friends are on the ground like worms, squirming as they organs are cut and destroyed one by one."

"No!"

"Hahahaha! Harry Potter, the one who lost his friends, regretting that he couldn't help them. Wishing that he could've been by their side, yet failed."

Harry felt the adrenaline in him rise while feeling sweat upon his forehead. The thought of Ron and Hermione dying from that curse was unbearable. Harry Potter walked towards her with his hand, "Make them stop!"

"Oh, looks like Harry wishes to kill me," giggled Bellatrix. "I follow no one except-"

"I ended him and I will end you if I have to."

"Harry, Harry, Harry. You didn't end Lord Voldemort."

"What...?"

"What's the matter? Not going to help your friends?"

Harry turned around for a bit before looking back at Bellatrix, who laughed while he did so. "Yes, Harry. I could end you when you try to help your friends."

"Be quiet," hissed Harry.

"Harry is going to lose his friends~," she singsonged while started to skip toward them but stopped with Harry's wand followed her. "Yes, kill me, Harry. Kill me." Harry didn't make a love while Bellatrix egged him on. "Kill me!"

Meanwhile, his friends were still squirming and crying out in pain. Ron felt like he could die any moment while Hermione hated herself at this moment. Bloody Death Eaters doing this to her again. Oh how she couldn't take it any longer!

"Come on, Harry, kill me!"

"No!"

Bellatrix let out another laugh and sent the killing curse to him again but Harry met with it again with a counter. "It's over for you then!"

"Not quite," said a snobby voice.

Harry didn't need to turn to see who had spoken since it was clearly obvious on who it was in that arrogant, confident, haughty voice.

"Cissy's son," whined Bellatrix. "Why are you here? Why are you helping Harry Potter?"

"To repay a debt, as much as I hate to." Draco made a signal with his head to someone and the Ministry of Magic workers appeared from where they were hiding.

Bellatrix hissed and backed away but soon realized there was some behind her. She then looked at her nephew and shouted, "Draco!" He merely gave her a cold shoulder while the Ministry of Magic arrested her. "Come now, Draco, I'm your aunt! Cissy won't like this, she won't! She won't like it at all!"

Hermione and Ron had stopped their squirming and screaming since the Lestrange brothers were caught as well. Hermione brought herself up and brushed off her clothing while Ron steadily tried to get up. "Bloody hell, that hurt. Uh...ugh. I think I need...I need."

"Just lay down, Ron, and wait for it to pass over."

"Easy for you to say. Why aren't you effected- oh...right."

Two grunts were heard as well as cries of pain. Hermione was the first to act to aid the workers and sent a spell that froze Rodolphus in place before running after Rabastan.

"Hermione!" The cry from Harry didn't register in her ears while she continued to run after the wizard that tortured her with the curse. "Hermione!" Harry had started to follow after her yet she kept running, never once letting Rabastan out of her sight.

"I won't let you get away!" Hermione ducked from tree branches and hopped over thick roots while she ran after him.

Rabastan suddenly became black smoke and went up in the air in an arc and came toward her. Hermione sent off a paralyze spell but missed as he veered off to the left. Hermione rolled away and sent off another.

"You're going to have to be quicker than that." Before she knew it, Rabastan had her in his arms. "You're far too slow to beat me," he hissed before pulling her against him.

"You vile-mph!"

"Hermione!"

"Not one more step or she dies, Potter!"

Hermione bit his hand and shoved it away while Rabastan waved it to get rid of the pain. "Harry, get out of-mph."

"Let her go!"

"Now where would be the fun in that? One more step and she'll die where she stands." Rabastan held her roughly and easily kept her from wiggling out from his grip despite how much she'd grow the past months.

"Harry, just go!"

"No, Hermione!"

"Listen to your witch friend and run off, Potter."

"Just go, Harry! I'll be fine!"

"No you won't! He's a Death Eater, a well known one that tortures people!"

"You think I don't know that?"

"Hermione...I can-"

"For Merlin's sake! For once in your life, Harry, leave me behind! I can take care of myself!"

"So sure of yourself," said Rabastan gruffly but Hermione ignored him.

"But-"

"Go, Harry!" Harry bit his lip and looked at his friend before looking at Rabastan who was smiling. Facial hair was growing on his chin and jaw area from being on the run for so long. He had to go since his friend...his friend would...

"All right..." With a heavy heart, Harry started to leave his friend and Rabastan didn't make any sneaky attacks like Hermione thought he would.

"Now that he's gone, you're coming with me," growled Rabastan.

"That's only if you can hold me long enough," growled back Hermione before using all of her strength this time before biting down hard on his wrist. With a groan of pain, Hermione freed herself and punched Rabastan square in the nose.

She hadn't done that since she punched Draco in the face and damn, how good it still felt. Hermione watched in triumphant when the man in front of her put a hand over his nose, which was oozing blood. "I wasn't expecting that."

"Oh? You mean you didn't hear how nasty I can get when my life, and others, are on the line?"

Rabastan just chuckled while wiping the blood forming above his lip away with his hands. "I can see that now. Feel it as well. But you forget who you're dealing with."

"I know who I'm dealing with and it's one Death Eater who enjoys to torture people."

"Torture? Mm, yes, I do prefer that Cruciatus curse. It was a lovely sight, seeing you on the ground squirming in pain and agony. Unlike your Weasley friend. He looked quite pathetic."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at him, "You vile, disgusting git!"

"What a naughty mouth."

"I'm not the one that has killed others!"

"Exactly. This is the time when you run."

"Why would I run? You're the one that should be-"

Rabastan reached toward her and moved out the way when he saw an attack coming from her and pushed her to the side against a tree's trunk. "It's best not to underestimate me. I'm doing you a favor for you to run."

"What kind of favor is that?"

"A very good one. See, I'm giving you a chance to somehow get away from me."

"Why would you go and do that?"

"Never ask the enemy why. Now, start running."

"No."

"Stubborn witch."

"You will probably cast the killing or the torture curse upon me."

"Well then, if you don't run, then I will use it on you right here and now. Only thing is, which curse?"

Clenching her jaw in frustration, Hermione really didn't like this idea. Death Eaters weren't exactly on her trust list but considering her choice of options, the running one sounded much more grand than dying or being in pain.

"Fine. I'll run."

Rabastan's full smile appeared on his lips now in satisfaction, "Good. Better keep your eye open since I always find whoever I'm going after."

"I feel so lucky," she said dryly.

"I may even get you while you sleep," he whispered in a deadly yet rough voice that somehow shook Hermione up in a weird way. "And when I do..." His tongue slipped out and ran over his lips in his naughty thoughts. That alone made Hermione run off in disgust, fear, and, deep down, she really wanted to be caught by this Death Eater.


	6. Forbidden

**Prompt:** Forbidden  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580** for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Moans and intakes of breaths came from Hermione while the man above her pleasured her. For the past few weeks, the man had sneaked into her quarters. There were no candles, no moonlight, no light source that could tell her who it was but whoever he was, he had shown that he couldn't keep himself away from her. Much less off her.

At first, Hermione had fought against him but when he kept coming back, she felt herself feel wanted. Her body wanted more, just like now. Hermione pushed herself back against the pillow and sheets since he never let her touch him. If she did, he would leave and that happened numerous times. Never the less, she held onto her control.

His finger pushed inside of her and caused her to let out a cry of pleasure and surprise. "Let me touch you," she said in a whisper while holding the sheets less she would clutch at him like a cat on a wall.

"No. You know what happens when you do," he whispered back, his voice was husky and low yet deep.

Clenching her teeth and clutching the sheets more, Hermione let out a frustrated groan. "It's impossible to control my actions while you - AH!" That sneaky yet wondrous finger pushed even more in her core and pumped her. Hermione dug her nails in the sheets while she arched her back and let out another cry of pleasure. This man was driving her crazy and actually had a control over her!

"Mm, a lovely sound. Shame I can't see how your body reacts." He started to lick up her stomach and between the valley of her breasts. While they were a bit on the small side, he still enjoyed to lick and tug on those peaks that were now hard. The man was a devil with his mouth!

One day she would find out just who he was and when she did he was in for it. Oh, was he in for it.

Only, Hermione didn't expect one of them to be the one pleasuring her at night.


	7. Darkness

**Prompt:** Darkness  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580** for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Many people thought that darkness was evil, a place to have dark thoughts of killing someone or themselves. Some would even say it would eat you alive and there would be no helping you. Well, Hermione would tell them something different. Something entirely beyond what they thought on what darkness could do: It was pleasurable. The so called evil darkness actually made her feel good by heightening her sense of touch. The darkness was like a blindfold over her eyes while she was touched by hands that seemed to worship every part of her. The darkness was like a silk sheet covering her up and dragging her into the pleasures that it promised to give her and boy, did it.

"I see you're here for more," the devil seemed to say while whispering in her ear with his deep and husky voice. The very voice that had seduced her into the world of darkness.

"Yes," she whispered back while wrapping her arms around the one that was above her. The very one that always sent pleasure throughout her entire body. Hermione felt him nibble on her earlobe before moving down to her neck to lick it while on the way to her collarbone. His hands traveled down between the valley of her breasts towards her stomach area and all the way down to her pelvic area. His fore and middle finger prodded at the opening to tease her while he gave her collarbone a series of kisses, licks, and nipping. Hermione arched for more, offering her body to him, while grasping the locks of his hair when her hands moved to the back of his head.

A chuckle came from, "You're quite anxious." He moved his head down to her chest area while breathing upon her skin with his hot breath. Hermione took hold of his locks harder in anticipation of what he would do next. Oh, she knew well what he would do. "Quite demanding. Yes, I haven't forgotten that part." As a reward, he pushed his fingers into her immediately in a rough manner yet it didn't hurt her because of how many times he gave pleasure to her. Hermione shifted underneath him while squeezing her legs together as if to egg him on while moaning as he pumped his fingers.

"Yes, yes," she chanted while gripping onto his head hard, her little nails biting into the scalp. Hissing, he pushed his fingers harder inside her and took a nipple between his teeth and bit down on it yet not too hard to pierce it or draw blood. Hermione cried out at the sudden pain before feeling his tongue swirling around the peak as if to apologize before he sucked upon it. The bristle of his facial hair upon his jaw prickled her sensitive skin upon the slope of the breasts, causing her to moan.

"Hm, seems I forgot to shave." Liar, he knew how much she responded to it when it grazed her skin. He tugged the nipple while he pushed his fingers in and out of her, very much enjoying the moans and her breath increase because of it. "Shall I send you into the waves of pleasure?"

"Yes!"

"Hm, maybe I shouldn't," he teased while moving away from her breast while he pulled his hand out of her. Hermione brought up her leg to latch onto him and hissed. Ah, there it was, the very side that he loved to bring out in her. "Have I angered you?" Oh, he knew the answer.

"Stop teasing me," she said sternly.

"It's quite fun doing so."

Hermione moved up so that she would graze herself against him, "Keep it up and I will leave."

"You'll leave?" Gods, she started to press against him like a seductress but he knew she only did this to get what she wanted. She would never do this to just anyone, oh no. She only did it when she was teased by him. The thought made him smirk and it was good that the darkness hid it from her. "Come now, you and I both know that you won't."

"You think I won't?"

"Yes."

"You think too highly of yourself."

"You as well, sweet. Now, be good and let me pleasure you." Rabastan leaned and claimed her lips with his own, working them roughly without even bothering to be gentle. Hermione grasped his hair and pulled it hard while she was given a raw and hard kiss from the twisted man before her. It was a delicious feeling and she wanted more. More and more of it until she drowned. Her body moved on its own accord, rubbing against his torso while pressing her breasts against his chest. Hips swayed and ground while they kissed each other hotly. Rabastan's hands went near the crease of her breasts and pushed her off so that he could gain more access to her mouth before trailing hot kisses down to her neck, enough for her to melt and moan like a vixen.

Hermione pushed her weight so that he would fall back and dragged herself down his body, her breasts and pelvic area touching his body teasingly while she smirked despite not being able to see his reaction.

"Sneaky witch," he hissed before switching their roles and ground his hips against hers after straightening their bodies out.

"You enjoyed it," she said with a smile of triumphant.

"Yes and you should have never tempted me," he replied roughly while taking his throbbing penis from his pants. "Now you'll get what you wanted," he growled while positioning himself to her entrance. Hermione moved her hands up his back, enjoying the ripple of his muscles. Rabastan pushed himself inside her, causing Hermione to dig her fingers into his skin. She dragged them up while he started to thrust himself forward and background, the nails digging and pushing away the skin to draw some blood. Rabastan hissed in her ear roughly while he rolled his shoulders and shivered. "I'm going to make you lick that afterward."

Hermione just smiled and pulled his head up, "I can't wait."

Rabastan laughed, "You're going to have to feel your way to my back." He gave a hard thrust in emphasis which made her arch up while moaning. She really loved how he used his strength and stamina. Oh yes, Hermione would never be satisfied with anyone else because of the allure this man gave off. "I'm quite looking forward to how your tongue will feel upon my back."

"The pain you'll feel as well," groaned Hermione. A chuckle was her answer before she found herself being pushed deeper and deeper into the pleasure that she knew so well. Down and down and down she went while her core thrummed with each layer of blanketed floors of black silk she passed through.

"Yes," she chanted. "Yes, yes!" Her body started to tense while feeling her climax coming yet she didn't want to come too quick. No, she wanted to savior it so that she would always remember that darkness was definitely different that what she, and others, expected. "Do it harder," she hissed with a groan and he did just that without teasing her. Hermione threw her head back in ecstasy while he plunged into her fast and rough, just as how she liked it, before feeling his release. Tangling her fingers in his hair, Hermione squeezed his waist with her legs. The action made Rabastan go deeper into her and triggered her own climax.

A chuckle rumbled from him, "You always want it deep."

"You never give it until I force you."

"Of course. You have to work for it, silly witch."


	8. Adrenaline

**Prompt:** Adrenaline  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580** for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Hermione ran as fast as she could as if the devil himself was upon her heels. She had been given a chance to flee. To escape a Death Eater that wished to toy with her mind and body. He was such a brute and thinking of those rough, blood coated hands upon her sent shivers throughout her body.

So, she ran.

Ran and ran. Took a breather and than ran some more.

Hermione could do nothing else until she reached a safe haven to provide protection.

However, she guessed that wouldn't stop the Death Eater from having his wicked way with her and make her fall into the world of temptation and desire.

All she could do now was run and never look back.


	9. Murder

**Prompt:** Murder  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580** for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

It was spread like wildfire. The news of the most intelligent Muggleborn witch was dead was like the plague. It escaped people's lips, moved in the news, and was huge blow to Ron and Harry the most. Since Hermione had made her parents forget her, they didn't know a thing. Harry and Ron had decided not to tell them the truth. It was too much to take in and to put it back out onto her parents were impossible.

Ignorance was said to be bliss.

"Look at that. They're eating it up like wolves. Milling about and spattering about your so called death." He laughed, cruelly and roughly like the devil himself.

Hermione narrowed her eyes while she looked upon the man that had caused this entire fiasco. She had no idea what he could do but to make the rest of the world think she was dead?

She felt like a ghost.

"That wasn't what I wanted. I wanted to be free," she hissed.

"But you are free."

"I meant free from this place! Not to...fake my death!" Hermione bit back her tears by biting her tongue while she kept glaring at the Death Eater in front of her. She couldn't imagine what Harry and Ron were feeling now, especially Ron.

"You're being spoken about more than the Queen. It's quite a feat, even for a Mudblood such as yourself."

Prejudice lout! A lightbulb and a vase nearby shattered while lights flickered. It was rare for her to release her fury but this, this was the last straw.

She would show this Death Eater what murder was really about.

With a flick of her real wand that was blended into her sleeve, her sight went red.

The ending shows Hermione loosing her patience and also her control. To me, she's a witch who should not be messed with especially when someone fucks up her life. When it is messed with, this is how I see her react.

The mention of red in the end is a play on words, which I enjoy. It can be anger or the color of Gryffindor. Your pick.


	10. Fear

**Prompt:** Murder  
**Pairing:** Rabastan/Hermione  
**Warnings:** None.

Thanks goes to, my friend, **Roadkill2580** for beta reading!

**Disclaimer: **The characters and canon situations in the following story belong solely to JK Rowling, Scholastic and WB. I am not making any money from the publishing or writing of this story.

* * *

Mudbloods.

The tables were now turned and he felt it. It rang in his ears. It coursed throughout his body while he watched the witch that was the cause of this blasted feeling come toward him and leashed a spell upon him that sent him flying before he coiled in pain.

She had sent the torturing curse upon him despite the consequences she would face.

Hermione watched him, not even caring of how his body locked and flailed from the curse she had leashed upon him. He had deserved it. Hermione didn't care what the Ministry would think. She had acted upon anger, as stupid as that was and she lectured onto herself about it.

* * *

I chose fear from the "Panic/Fear" prompt. I almost included panic but decided not to.

Thank you for reading!


End file.
